Fletching
Fletching Fletchers are able to create the most valuable bows and arrows known to the land. Fletching Materials & Tools List How to do Bows 1.0 - by Sykoy Kind of resources required : Sinews - collected by "Trapping" (decayed) "Traps" cost 100g each & they can be found in many cities Planks - collected by "Woodcutting" (after planing) To woodcut you need "Wood Axe" 1600g To planing you need "Planing Tool" 1400g Cloth - made with silks (with 2 silk - same kind - you make a thread - Instrument : "Hand Spindle" ; with 2 threads and a Dye you make a cloth - Instrument : "Loom") Dyeing - with 2 berries or leaves - same kind - you make a dye - Instrument: "Dye Press" You need cloth & dye to change from "design" (stone table got by dismantle item) to project (paper design) Instruments required: "Wood Axe" to collect wood branches "Planing tool" to make wood branches into planks "Hand Spindle" to make threads "Loom" to make cloth "Dye Press" to make dyes "Quill Pen" to write down on "cloth" with "dye" ink the stone project into the paper one "Trap" to collect sinews "Botanist's Handbook" to collect dyes "Fletcher's Handbook" to make bows Skills required : Resourcefulness: "Trapping" to collect sinews "Woodcutting" to collect wood "Foraging" to collect leaves & berries needed to do dye Crafting: "Woodworking" to make wood branches into planks with "planing tool" "Fletching" to do bows Artistry "Dyeing" to make Dyes needed to make cloth "Clothworking" needed to do threads & cloths The way to do: 1) You need a bow. 2) Dismantle it (right button on it) 3) After dismantle you have a stone project & some resins (u can save resins or use them to make trophies with "enchanting rod") 4) Now on the project stone infos u have a "recipe list" 5) Those are the things u need to write down project on paper (there are ever a "cloth" & a "dye") 6) To make "cloths" you have to collect "silks". Make them "threads" with "hand spindle" (2 of silk) , and make them cloth with "loom" (2 threads & a dye). To make dye you have to collect berries or leaves with "Botanist's handbook" and make them "dyes" with "Dye Press" (2 berries make 1 dye). 7) Found the right cloth & dye use "quill pen" (right click on it) 8) Put on the spaces: a) "stone project"; b) "cloth"; c) "dye" 9) If u put them right after the operation u have a "paper project" in your inventory (stone project remains so u can do this operation with it forever) 10) On the paper project are written resources u need: some planks, some sinews & some resins (probably not those resins u recived from dismantling same item) 11) The difficulty to find these resources depends from the bow level. 12) Collect woods & sinews - this operation can get you a lot of time 13) Make woods into planks with "Planing tool" (3 woods of same kind make 1 plank) 14) Find right resins (you buy them in the cities shops) 15) Use "Fletcher's handbook" and put into spaces : paper project, right number & kind of planks, right number & kind of sinews, right number & kind of resins. 16) If u you did all right now u have a bow like those u dismantled. If u don't put it on your weapons u can sell it. 17) 2 counsils: a) don't try to make cheap bows cause u are going to be crazy for few gold; 2) use passive exp to get some skills up like "trapping", "fletching" & "clothworking". The End. Bye. Category:Crafting Category:Skills